Entangled in Love
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: It is almost Valentine's day and the gold saints decided to be Cupids. Their mission is to have Tenma and Athena together and Yato and Yuzuriha together. Can they succeeded?
1. Chapter 1

Purestronpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. Fireminer in fanfiction requested a 14 chapter romance story and here it is. It is an alternate timeline in this story. I am not good at romance so I hope I did good. Thanks to Fireminer for suggesting this title. Sorry, if this chapter seem rush or terrible, I want to finish it before school starts. Enjoy.

Entangled in Love

Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny day. The saints and trainees were training. Yato and Yuzuriha were fighting each other. After a few minutes of fighting, Yato lose.

Yuzuriha panted, "So...it seems I won again."

"That is because... I went easy on... you, right, Tenma?" panted Yato.

Yato turned to Tenma who was not listening to him or watching the fight. In fact, he was watching a distance off at Athena's Colossus. Yato frowned and went over to Tenma. He stood there for a few minutes but Tenma didn't even reacted. Yato slapped Tenma and he snapped out of his trance.

Tenma asked, "Hey, what did you do that for?"

Yato said, "Because you didn't answer me and you were distracted again. Were you daydreaming about someone?"

Tenma blushed. "No, nobody!"

Yuzuriha said, "Really, not even Athena?"

Tenma blushed some more. "No, why would I?"

Yato said, "Ha, I knew it!"

"Shut up!"

Then he walked away from his friends only to bump into his master, Dohko. Dohko chuckled while Tenma blushed in embarrassment.

Dohko asked, "Woah there, you seem to be in a rush. Why is that?"

"Sorry. I just want remember that I had... to help Teneo with something," said Tenma.

Yato said, "He is lying. Tenma is just denying his undying love to Ath ooph."

Tenma had quickly covered Yato's mouth preventing him from talking. Dohko raised an eyebrow in concern.

Tenma smiled innocently and said, "Oh, he didn't mean anything."

Dohko said, "Ok...then. Just watch where you are going."

Dohko left. After making sure Dohko was gone, Tenma stomped away. Yato smiled sadly at him. He was jealous of Tenma. Tenma was Athena's childhood friend and was the famous Pegasus saint. He had a chance with Athena but he didn't. Nobody knew but he also had a crush on Athena. He sighed. Maybe Athena was out of his league. What was he thinking? She was definitely out of his league.

Yuzuriha asked, "Hey, what are you thinking this time?"

He looked at her and blushed a little. Yuzuriha was also pretty. His stomach was starting to get butterflies and he looked away. Her blonde hair danced lightly in the wind. Yuzuriha wasn't wearing here mask even thought she was supposed to. He could see her blue eyes looking at him in concern.

"Not..thing...You know you should be wearing the mask, it is the rules," he said.

"It is fine. Besides, I only remove my mask in front of you..."

Yato blushed, not knowing how to respond.

"And Tenma."

Oh, of course and Tenma. He shouldn't get his hopes too high. He grumbled to himself.

"Alright, then see you tommorrow," said Yuzuriha.

"Bye."

Yato watched her leave and sighed. Ugh, what was wrong with him? He was probably just like this because she was pretty. Wait, he thought she was pretty. No, Athena was more prettier. Wait, why does he care? Ugh, his head feel like it was going to explode. He want to know why he was feeling this way but decided against it. Besides, he was feeling hungry and he should have supper now. He turned and left the training area.

XXX

Dohko walked until he reached the Cancer temple. He walked in and to find Manigoldo looking bored. Manigoldo looked up and he smiled.

He asked, "Here to train with me?"

Dohko shook his head and said, "No, here to ask you for a favour."

"A favour? What is it?"

"I have a student who is in love with someone and his friend is in love with another person. Valentine's day is almost near and..."

"You want me to be cupid and help you push them in the right direction."

"You just read my mind."

"Well, I am feeling bored so why not? Who are the lucky people?"

Dohko smiled. "Tenma and Athena and Yato and Yuzuriha."

"Oh, interesting."

"Yes and I just have a more interesting idea."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"How about having the all the gold saints help us!"

"Great idea but some of them are going to refuse."

"Oh, I got a plan. We are going to blackmail a few of them."

Dohko whispered the plan to Manigoldo's ear. Manigoldo grinned. They went out to fulfilled their plan.

Purestronpoem: Pleas review.


	2. Chapter 2

Purestronpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. Sorry, if this chapter seem rush or terrible, I want to finish it before school starts. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

The room was full of books on the shelf. By the table, was a man sitting with book in his hand. He had green hair, purple eyes and glasses. He was happy that he had a cool and quiet room to read. There was nobody to interrupted him. He was enjoying the book. He continued to read happily with a smile on his face. Then loud footsteps could be heard and another man barged into the room. He had purple hair and blue eyes. Degel sighed. It seems that he won't get any quiet time.

Degel spoke, "Kardia, what is it this time?"

Kardia said, "Guess what, guess what!"

"What? You grew a brain."

"Yeah!...I mean no."

"Oh, so you don't have a brain."

"Yes, what no. I do have a brain. Quit messing with me."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Me, Manigoldo and Dohko came up with a brilliant idea although it was Dohko's idea."

"Sure. Wait Dohko's idea? What idea?"

"There are six more days until Valentine's Day!"

"And?"

"And we thought that all the gold saints join together and make saints fall in love with each other. It would be great. Sisyphus can be Cupid, I mean he totally fit the theme. So that means you have to join too."

"I doubt Sisyphus would want to be Cupid. Anyway, the answer is no."

"Why? It would be fun."

"Two reasons. First, it is a stupid idea. Second, it is against the law, remember."

"Law?"

"Yes, saints are not allowed to fall in love. We are only devoted to Athena. That is why female saints wear masks so the men don't see the faces, fall in love or get distracted by their beauty."

"But Ilias married."

"That is different. It happened after the war. We are in the middle of the war."

"But..."

"No, besides we don't know anybody who is in love with."

"Sure we do."

"Who?"

"Well, it is obvious that Sasha and Tenma is in love. There is also Yato and that crane girl, whatever her name is."

"It is Athena and you mean Yuzuriha."

"Yes. I meant that."

"The answer is still no."

"But you can't say no because... the pope ordered us to."

"Sure and the pope ordered you to stop bothering me."

"Oh come on, you are no fun at all. I meant you would be a great help. You read so many books. I wouldn't be surprised that you also read romance books. We might need your help."

"It's call staying out of trouble. Besides go bother someone else. How about the other gold saints?"

"We are going to ask all the gold saints and that include you."

"Oh... You are actually going to ask Asmita too?"

"Well... yeah. I meant it was Dohko's idea. I thought it was stupid. I meant asking Asmita for love advice is like asking a woman to give birth to a baby elephant."

"I will come when you managed to persuade Asmita, El Cid... and possibly Albafica."

He smiled. There was no way Kardia could persuade Asmita, El Cid and Albafica. He picked up his book and was ready to continue reading again.

"It is already done. You are the last gold saint left to ask."

"What?"

"Well, it was hard to persuade El Cid and Asmita. Luckily, we succeeded. Albafica was the easiest, as long as he is not near anyone, he was fine with it. For El Cid and Asmita, we did some certain things to make sure they would come."

Degel didn't like the tone Kardia was using. He wondered what he mean by doing some certain things.

"I am still not going."

Kardia sighed. "Alright, then you leave me no choice but to blackmail you."

"With what? I have nothing to hide."

"With this!"

Kardia pulled out a letter. Degel's eyes widened in shock. Kardia bit his lip from laughing at how Degel's expression look like. Now Degel understood. Asmita and El Cid were most likely black mailed.

"How did you get that?"

"Let's say Manigoldo and I predict that you would be hard to persuade so we sneak into your room when you weren't there and look through your stuff. Then we found a love letter to Lady Seraphina. Not only that, I am guessing you were about to send this letter to arrive to her on Valentine's day. Who knew you would be such...such... such a...whatever. You had been lecturing me on following the rules. Everyone knows that the Aquarius saint is supposed to be cold and emotionless. Seems like you are not as cold as many people thought. Imagine if everyone hears about this. So... Who is this beautiful lady you are in lovvvve with? Does she love you back?"

"Kardia, you have five seconds to run before I kill you."

Although Kardia may not be as intelligent as most people but he is not that stupid to not know the situation he was in. Degel was furious. He ran out of the temple for his life while Degel chased him.

XXX

All the gold saints were in the Twin Sala Garden except two saints, Degel and Kardia. Asmita was not happy about the fact that he was forced to attend the event and it was at his garden. Everyone were here willingly or forced to discuss about Valentine's Day and how they were going to pair Athena with Tenma and Yato with Yuzuriha. Manigoldo was getting impatient.

"What is taking Kardia and Degel so long?" asked Manigoldo.

Just then, Kardia ran out screaming and Degel was behind him, ready to freeze him. Manioldo looked in shock but started to laugh at the scene. Sisyphus sighed and stopped Degel from harming Kardia any further. Degel was fuming.

Sisyphus spoke, "Enough, what is this about?"

Degel was about to speak but he realized it was best if he didn't tell the truth.

So instead he mumbled, "Nothing."

Sisyphus raised his eyebrow and want to ask again but he thought against it.

Manigoldo shouted, "So we are all here. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Nobody said anything until Kardia shouted, "Oh, I have a great idea. Why don't we kidnapped them to Mexico, forced them into a bar? They would get drunk and get together and there will be a happy ending."

Sisyphus shouted, "No! That would be very irresponsible of us. Besides they are all underage."

"Well, then what?"

After a few minutes of silence, Dohko spoke, "I think I got an idea."

They listened as he explained the plan.

~A few hours later~

Sisyphus looked at the sky. It was getting dark. He continued walking deep in thought. He didn't even noticing his surroundings. He couldn't believe his day. First, they blackmailed him to help them pair the saints up. Luckily, the plan started tomorrow. The frustrating part was that he was in charge of getting Athena and Tenma together. Also, they thought it would be funny to dress him up like Cupid. He sighed. Maybe it was for the best. It was quite obvious that Athena loved Tenma more than a friend. They seemed really close. He was just another saint protecting her. Kardia also persuaded him that it would make Athena very happy. So maybe...

"Sisyphus?"

Sisyphus was startled and stopped. He looked around and noticed that he was in Athena's room. How did that happen? He saw Athena and her maid looking at him, confused and concern.

"Sisyphus?" asked Athena again with concern in her voice. "Is something the matter?"

"No...not at all. It seems like I was very distracted and didn't know where I was going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sorry to bother you, Lady Athena."

This was very embarrassing. He bowed and was about to walk out but Athena called out to him. He turned around.

"Sit down, Sisyphus and relax. You seem very stressed."

"Thank you for your concern, Lady Athena. But I must be going."

"Please."

Sisyphus made the mistake at looking at her eyes and looked away. Her eyes were beautiful like a true goddess. Her hair was like...

"Sisyphus?"

Sisyphus snapped out of his thoughts again.

"Alright."

He sat down. Her maid went out and came back with tea. She poured the tea in Athena's and his cup.

Her maid giggled and said, "Before you walked in, we were talking about Valentine's Day."

Sisyphus blinked. "Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, we were talking about the cards Lady Athena and I received every year."

"Oh..."

It must be my letters, Sisyphus thought. He wrote love letters to Lady Athena every year and send them anonymously.

"Yes, I received one every year from my husband and Lady Athena received two letters every year."

"Two letters?"

Athena nodded and said, "Yes, and they were both send anonymously."

Sisyphus frowned. He was confused. Who could be sending a letter to Athena except for him? Then he realized it must be Tenma.

"I realized that I might know both of the senders but I couldn't placed my thought on who they might be. The first letter was send only a few years after I came to the sanctuary while the second letter was send later but I received them every year. Both letters stated how wonderful I was and how much they love me...but the first letter seem sad."

"Sad...why is that?"

"Unlike the second letter, the first letter sounds like he loved me but it wasn't allow."

The maid squealed, "Like forbidden love, how romantic. Just like in the books."

Sisyphus looked down. He knew what Athena was talking about. He knew that no matter how much he loved her, the feelings won't be returned and it was forbidden anyway.

He asked, "Lady Athena, if you don't mind me asking but what do you think of Tenma?"

Athena blushed. "Tenma, he is a really good friend."

Sisyphus saw her face. It was very obvious that she liked him but tried to hide it.

"Alright."

"Why did you ask?"

"No reason...Thank you, Lady Athena. I take my leave."

He bowed and left the room. He walked back to his temple. He sighed. Lady Athena seemed really happy even just by the sound of Tenma's name. Then he would do it. If it means Lady Athena would be happy, he would help them get together. After all, if Athena was happy, then so was he. He bumped into Aldebaran.

"Sorry," he said.

"No problem. I noticed you seemed really distracted and sad back at the meeting. Are you alright?" asked Aldebaran.

"Yes, I am fine. Thanks for asking."

"Are you upset about the fact they forced you to be Cupid?"

"...No. I would do it because if it make Lady Athena happy then it would make me happy. This is for Athena."

Aldebaran laughed. "Alright, seems like you are a real Cupid."

"...Thanks."

Aldebaran left and Sisyphus watched him go. He laughed softly and sadly to himself. He was Cupid, how ironic was that. He couldn't even make... no he shouldn't think like that. Athena deserved Tenma. He headed back to his temple. He looked back to Athena's Colossus and went in.

Purestrongpoem: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. Today is October 18 and it is my birthday! Yay, Happy Birthday to me! This is my birthday gift. Anyway, this chapter was requested by Victoria Nike since she want a part where Degel tell how he feels to Seraphina. I started to make this a little part and my imagination took over and it became a chapter. So, this story will have 15 chapters instead of 14. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

The room was dark and cold. There were books covering the desk and shelves. Despite the amount of books and paperwork was on the desk and shelves, the room remained very neat and organized. The owner of the room was currently sleeping soundly and deeply, unaware that a person was tiptoeing into the room and towards him. The person continued to watch him and smiled. After a few minutes, he jumped on the bed.

He shouted, "WAKE UP, DEGEL!"

The green hair man woke up, startled. He kicked the intruder off.

Degel pointed at the intruder and shouted, "Koltso!"

A ring of ice came out and surrounded the intruder making him immobilized. Degel glared at the intruder. He was about to ask who the intruder is and why did he attacked him, but he just realized that the intruder was his friend, Kardia.

"What was that for? I wake you up and you decided to attack your friend. If you want a fight, then I will fight you but no dirty tricks like immobilizing me," said Kardia.

Degel cancelled his attack and Kardia dropped on the floor. Unfortunately, Kardia landed on his face and a shout of pain could be heard from the man.

Degel crossed his arms and glared at his friend. Kardia stood up and rubbed his forehead.

Degel asked, "Kardia, why did you do that? I thought you were the enemy and I could have injured you."

"Sure, as if you could injure me."

Degel sighed at Kardia's stupidity. "But really, why are you here? It is early. The sun is not even up yet. You never wake up this early. In fact, I am the one who always wake you up."

"You make it sound like I can't wake up without you waking me up."

"Of course you can't unless you have a motive for waking me up this early."

"If I have a motive, shouldn't I be acting nice to you?"

Degel sighed. He was getting impatient. "Just tell me what are you doing here."

"We are going to clothing store in Bluegrad."

"...We can just go to a clothing store in Rodorio village later."

"No, if we go to Rodorio village, it would seem suspicious. Rumours would spread and we don't want that, right?"

"We can go to another store near Rodorio village."

"Too close. Besides, I heard Bluegrad have a great clothing store."

"I doubt that the store in Bluegrad would sell Cupid costumes. In fact, I don't think any clothing stores would sell Cupid costumes."

"We can just give the person the measurements and the person can make it and we will get it later. Besides Sisyphus wants his costume to be from Bluegrad."

"Really. I doubt that is what Sisyphus wants that. I think the only reason you want to go to Bluegrad is because you want to..."

"I know what you are going to say and the answer is no. If you don't believe me, then you can ask Sisyphus. I saw him earlier. I think he was having a walk."

"Really?"

"Really. Let's go."

He pulled his irritated friend out of bed and ran toward the direction where he last saw Sisyphus. Luckily, Sisyphus was still there sitting on the rock, staring at the sky. Degel finally managed to pull his hand away from Kardia's firm grip.

"I can walk, you know. Besides, I am not even dressed properly."

Sisyphus turned to them and smiled.

He asked, "What brings you here again?"

Kardia nudged Degel and Degel glared at Kardia.

"I believe you want the costume to be from a store in Bluegrad, right?"

"Yes, and specifically this store. I know the owner and her clothes are beautifully made. Plus if you tell her about me, she would give you a discount."

Sisyphus handed a sheet of paper with the address of the store and his measurements. Degel was surprised. When did Sisyphus became so picky about his clothes? It was also very suspicious that the store was close to the castle in Bluegrad. In fact, how does Sisyphus know people from Bluegrad? Sisyphus saw Degel's confused expression.

He said, "Well, I did a lot of travelling with El Cid to do research on the dream gods. One of the places I travelled is Bluegrad."

"...Alright."

Degel looked at Sisyphus closely to see if he was lying. But he detected no lie from him. As weird as it sounds, maybe what Sisyphus was saying was true. Degel nodded.

"So you will be coming with us?"

"No."

"No? Why?"

"Unfortunately, I am very busy today. There is still a lot of paperwork I haven't finish yet. I am sorry for the trouble."

"It is fine. I understand."

Degel walked away back to his temple to get dressed. Kardia turned around for a second and winked at Sisyphus. Then he followed Degel. Sisyphus sighed. He had no idea what is going on. He remembered Kardia waking him up at an ungodly hour and asking him to lie and tell Degel he want his costume to be from this store in Bluegrad. He found it suspicious but Kardia told him that it was for Degel's good. So in the end, Sisyphus just went along with it. Luckily, he was a good liar. Sisyphus turned back to the sky as the sun started to light up the sky. He stood up and walk away.

XXX

Degel and Kardia was standing in Bluegrad. Degel was used to the weather while Kardia was a little cold. Degel wasted no time to go to the store Sisyphus gave him the address to. He glanced at Kardia who was grinning suspiciously. He didn't like this at all. They found the store in a few minutes. Degel was about to go in when he felt a familiar and evil cosmos. He turned around and glared at the direction he sensed the cosmos from. Kardia did the same but instead of glaring, he stared excitedly at the same direction. They heard voices yelling at each other.

One of them said angrily, "I don't understand why I have to come? I thought Queen is buying the Cupid costume for himself. This has nothing to do with me."

The other voice said, "We need your opinion."

"On what? The lady is only going to take your measurements and she will make the costume later. Then you pick it up. You do not need my opinion!"

The three men were too busy arguing that they didn't notice that their enemy was standing in front of them. Degel and Kardia just stood there, confused and surprised.

Degel asked, "What are you three doing here?"

The three specters looked at them in surprise. After a few seconds on registering on what is happening, they stepped back and prepared their fighting stance. Degel and Kardia did the same. Despite the fact both sides didn't have their cloth and surplice, they can still used their cosmos to fight each other.

Valentine asked, "We are the ones who should be asking that question."

The two sides glared at each other. They were watching each other closely in order to protect themselves when the other attack. Gordan decided to move in to attack when a woman came out with a broom. She waved the broom in the air and hit all of them, hard. Valentine was about to kill the woman for what she did but Queen stopped him. The woman was furious.

She shouted, "If you are going to fight, then fight somewhere else. Don't fight in front of my shop. If you are not going to buy something, then leave."

Degel and Kardia glanced at the specters to see what were they going to do. Gordon also glanced at them. Valentine was busy struggling against Queen's grip, but Queen continued to hold him tightly.

Queen said, "Valentine, we can't kill her. We need her to make the Cupid costume."

Degel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

He asked, "Cupid costume?"

"It is none of your business. Why are you here?"

Kardia spoke, "For the same reason. We are going to be matchmakers. You?"

Degel glanced at Kardia. He didn't think it is a good idea to tell the enemy why they are here even though it is not important and that they were here for the same reason.

Gordon answered, "For the same reason."

Valentine argued, "And I have no idea why you are bringing me? First of all this whole matchmaker is a terrible idea. I don't care if we are trying to pair Aiacos and Violate up but why Rhandamanthys and Pandora?"

Queen replied, "You don't want to make our master happy."

"I do but I don't like Pandora. She isn't good enough for him. She is disrespectful to our master."

"That is because she doesn't realize her feelings for him yet."

Valentine was about to argue back when the woman decided to slam her broom on the ground. They turned toward the woman.

She said, "Alright, so what do you want to buy? A Cupid costume for each group. I need your measurements to make the costume."

Valentine pointed to Queen and said, "Well, Queen is wearing the Cupid costume."

The woman was about to walk to Queen but Queen shook his head.

Gordon said, "Well, about that..."

Queen continued, "We lied. I am not the one wearing the Cupid costume. You are."

Valentine was flabbergasted. Before Valentine could react, Gordon quickly held Valentine. Valentine struggled from Gordon's grip and was shouting curses at his friends. Gordon pulled the struggling Valentine into the shop with the woman while Queen followed them. The last thing the saints heard from Valentine was "YOU TRAITORS!" Degel and Kardia sweat dropped at the situation. Degel turned to Kardia.

"We are here to buy a Cupid costume for Sisyphus, right?" asked Degel.

"Yeah. Why did you ask?" said Kardia.

"Just making sure."

"Alright...Should we do something about the specters? I mean they were right in front of us. I am actually surprised that they didn't attack us."

"They had something important to do... first."

Kardia said sarcastically, "Yes, because buying a Cupid costume is more important than killing your enemy."

Degel was about to answer Kardia but then he sensed a familiar presence. Degel turned around, suprised.

"Seraphina, what are you doing here?"

Seraphina stood there, also suprised. She asked, "Degel?"

Kardia glanced over Degel's shoulder. "So this is the lucky lady," he said.

Degel turned and glared at Kardia. "You planned all of this?"

"What? No I didn't. I am just as surprised as you. In fact, this is my first time seeing her."

It was clear that Kardia was lying. Degel was thinking of ways on how to make the Scorpio saint's life suffer but Seraphina interrupted his thoughts.

"Degel, is that your friend?"

Kardia bowed. "I am Scorpio Kardia, nice to meet you."

Seraphina giggled while Degel just continued to glared at him. Is he flirting with her?

"It had been a long time since I last saw you, Degel."

"Yes, it had been a long time."

"I am happy to see you well, how is your job as a saint?"

"Oh, it had been fine."

While Degel and Seraphina was talking to each other, Kardia tiptoed away to the shop. He hid behind the door and watched the scene unfolded. He felt someone touched him and he was about to slapped whoever the person was. However, he saw it was his partner in matchmaking, Unity. Unity smiled at him and hid beside him. When Kardia recently found out about Degel's crush, Seraphina, he went to Bluegrad to investigate. He met with Unity, Seraphina's older brother and they made a plan to have Seraphina and Degel get together. The plan was working so far.

As they were watching, Queen looked at Kardia and Unity in confusion but decided to ignore them. The woman had finally finish measuring Valentine. It was hard since Valentine was struggling but Gordon and Queen held him tight. Now, Gordon was pulling the struggling and cursing Valentine out. Queen paid the woman and thanked her. They passed by Seraphina and Degel who were looking at them, strangely.

After they disappeared, Seraphina asked, "What were they doing to the poor man?"

Degel answered, "You don't want to know...Where is Kardia?"

"I thought he was behind you."

"He was...Never mind. So what bring you here?"

"Well, it was strange. Unity asked me to go this particular shop to get some clothes for him."

"Why didn't he send the servants to do it?"

"I ask him that too, but he told me they were sick. It didn't make sense but my brother refused to say anything else so I went anyway."

Degel mumbled to himself, "...I get it. They were in it both together. But how did Kardia meet Unity?"

"Degel, did you say something?"

"Uh...nothing."

"Ok... You said that you had something for me?"

"Uh...yes." Degel was blushing and he slowly pull out a letter from his pocket. "This is for you. You can read it when you get home."

"What if I want to read it now?"

Degel blushed some more and lowered his head down. "...Sure, I guess."

Seraphina smiled. "Just joking. Degel, I also have something for you."

"Oh, you don't have to...umph."

While Degel was talking, Seraphina leaned in and kissed him. Degel's eyes widened with surprise then closed his eyes. He melted under her kiss. She tasted like mint. Then Seraphina removed her lips and Degel sighed, hoping the kiss would be longer. He noticed Seraphina shivering slightly.

He quickly pulled off his coat and covered her. He realized he must have made her colder when he kissed her. He also realized that he just kiss her. Even thought he liked it, he knew this was wrong.

"Thank you, Degel."

"I am sorry. This was my fault."

"Degel, this is not my fault. I kiss you first without your permission."

"No, I.."

"Degel, I love you. I don't know if you feel the same way. It is alright if you don't."

"No, I do but you are a princess and I am a saint. You deserve someone better."

"No, you are wrong. I don't care what you say, I love you and there is nothing wrong with that."

"...But..."

Then Kardia who was watching with Unity behind the door yelled out," Yeah! Even the girl had more guts than you! Now get going and make out already!"

Seraphina and Degel was blushing bright red. Degel turned to glared at Kardia and Unity. Unity was glaring angrily at Kardia for calling out. Now, they were going to be in trouble. Degel walked slowly to them and Kardia realized he was in big trouble. Kardia stood up and quickly grabbed Unity. They ran for their lives while Degel chased them. Seraphina giggled at their sight. Degel caught up with Kardia and Unity but Seraphina persuaded him to calm down. Seraphina told him that she overheard Kardia and Unity and she decided to play along with their plan. She was happy that Kardia's and Unity's plan worked. After a few minutes, Degel and Kardia went back to the shop and showed the woman Sisyphus' measurements. The woman told them that she would make the costume in a day and they can come back to get it. They paid the lady and thanked her. Degel and Kardia waved goodbye to Unity and Seraphina.

Kardia said, "See it turns out fine. You got the girl."

Degel sighed. "Yes, but is this right? Saints are never allow to love and are only allow devote their love to their goddess. I just broke that law."

"Seriously? We are going to break that law tomorrow since we are going to be matchmakers. Who cares what the law says? I would live my life the fullest and you should. All of us have short lives especially me but that doesn't stop me. I became a saint because it is my passion to fight strong people. I didn't become a saint at first because I want to serve Athena. I am not saying I don't care about Athena at all, she is like a little sister to me. But this is your life, live it, enjoy it. You are too serious, Degel."

"...I guess you are right."

"Of course, I am."

"...I just realized something. This means Sisyphus knew and he also plan this, didn't he?"

"Actually, no. I just told him that this was for your own good and he hesitantly decided to play along with me."

"...I see.

"Why? You not thinking of getting revenge on him, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Sure. I bet you were thinking of that."

Degel rolled his eyes and Kardia lightly hit Degel's arm. They went back to the sanctuary and told everyone that their mission was a success and they were going to pick up the costume by tomorrow.

Purestrongpoem: Omg, I had a strange dream one night after I was writing this chapter. So the scene was right after Degel and Seraphina confess their love. There were some romance music in the background and some random scenes of love appear like Degel and Seraphina lying on the grass (I have no idea how snow became grass), them watching a sunset and other random scenes. Then Seraphina just confessed that she was Kardia who pretend to be Seraphina and this was a prank. Then Unity and Seraphina came out of nowhere and asked , "What is going on?" Degel was shocked and very angry, so angry that he decided to beat the crap of Kardia. (sorry for my language) Luckily, Kardia was not harm after all of that. I don't think so because I woke up after that. Overall, that was a very strange dream...o.o In fact all of my dreams are weird, some are just even stranger.

Queen and Gordon lied to Valentine that Queen was wearing the Cupid costume and dragging him along. The truth was Valentine is going to wear the Cupid costume. Why did I have Valentine wear the Cupid costume? It is obvious. His name is Valentine and he is wearing the Cupid costume on Valentine's Day. Why is Sylphid not with them? Simple, he is poisonous to come and will be a risk to their "mission".

How did Degel and Kardia get to Bluegrad so fast? Well, how did you think Kardia and Sasha got to Mexico so fast in the Scorpio Gaiden? Gold saints can travel at the speed of light. Therefore, Kardia and Sasha can get to Mexico and Degel and Kardia can get to Bluegrad so quickly.

Why are they going to Bluegrad so early? It is to avoid suspicion and if they come back around the time everyone wakes up, nobody would know that they were gone.

The woman in the shop was in on Kardia and Unity's plan all along. She gave them a discount because Unity asked her to. The only thing that surprised her was the other three costumers. It is not everyday where you see two customers holding a struggling customer to buy a costume for him.

Degel decided to bring his letter with him since he was going to Bluegrad so he can give it to the servants but he didn't expect to give it directly to Seraphina.

I also realized that all of my romance stories have the girl making the first move and confessing their love to the boy before he does. It makes me wonder... Also, after or before a cheesy confession, there is a kiss. I really lack romance ideas.

Now, go enjoy life as long as you are not breaking any laws because Kardia told you to unless you are in love with someone and the law doesn't let you love the person (I doubt there is a law like that.)

Anyway, please review.


End file.
